warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Hero cats
Chapter 1 "Where is he?!" a dark blue, almost black, tom yowled. "Have some faith in the apprentices, for they will come." a she-cat repiled. "Batclaw!" a small, young, mud-covered, blue-eyed apprentice mewed. "Robinpaw you're late." Batclaw said; all the other mentors were asking what happened. "I'm sorry I'm late... B-but Ravenpaw almost fell." Robinpaw mewed. "Now what happened," Batclaw asked Robinpaw in a concerned tone. "Okay see Ravenpaw, Flashpaw, Superpaw and I went out on patrol and then we heard a laugh then we were surrounded then Ravenpaw almost went in to the water." "What the code of HeroClan?" His mentor asked, his amber eyes glowering."The life of one doesn't compare to the life of many." Robinpaw said, staring at his paws. "That's right, but you should meet my new apprentice." "Huh?" "You know the kittypet Gordon?" "Yes, why?" "Well, this is his daughter." Then a bright ginger she-cat stepped into the clearing. "Yes, Batclaw do you need me?" "No, but I want you to meet my other apprentice, say hello to Robinpaw." Suddenly I hear Superfur yelling at Wonderclaw to bring some herbs for wounds. "Wounds, that can't be good." ''Robinpaw thought. Chapter 2 I looked at the warriors of HeroClan. "Warriors? I hate warriors!" Wolverine spat. "But they can help us fight Hydra." Storm said in a decisive manner. "Can you two ''please ''keep quite while I talk to Superfur?" "I still can't understand why Fury would want me to come and talk to the leader." Widow let out an exasperated sigh. "X! What are you doing here? With your whole clan?" Superfur let out a shocked gasp as his fur bristled with a mixture of rage and apprehension. "Widow here has come with a message from ShieldClan." I casually meowed as if it were an unimportant conversation between friends. "Fury asked me to come here and ask if their clan could unite with this one." Widow proposed the vital idea in the same indifferent tone that I had. "Widow give this message to your boss, I accept your offer and they better do everything they can to stop Villianclan once and for all." Superfur held his head high, "Headstrong and firm not the best qualities in a leader" I thought to myself "Superfur, I want to make a arrangement to stay here." "X? What happened to your territory?" Superfur snarled. "Hydra happened... They overpowered us, We had never lost a battle before Hydra conquered our territory." "I know how feel, I almost lost a teammate today." Robinpaw said, trying to comfort me. "We wish to keep our own names and not take clan names." "Fair, now I must leave. Batclaw wishes to have a talk with me." Superfur concluded as he left with a flourish. "Stupid clan cats, always making rules for others." Phoenix said with a grimice on her face. I stared at almost half of my clan injured. ''"I hope this joining of HeroClan, X-Clan,and ShieldClan is a good idea." I thought to myself with a shudder of what would happen, had their instincts been wrong. Chapter 3 I walked into a fallen tree trunk. On my head was a nice, large bump and a headache to match. "I wonder how long is this fanfic is going to last?" I thought, rolling my eyes. "Do I still think in italics? Why I do, hello fancy writing!" I heard some cats conversing at the end of the trunk. By the intonation, I wasn't sure if it was too friendly. "Deadpool, I know you're in there, now come out and get ready fort the battle of your life!" Black Panther spat as soon as I saw him. "What, things going bad with Storm? Looked at her funny?" I said with a squint in my eyes and a yawn in my mouth. "No, but I come from HeroClan with a message to join." Panite sayed in a annoyed tone, the look in his eyes implying the same. "Well I have to meet Wildcard." The meer mention of my former partner me me shudder as if ice were infused in my spine. "Come on, I need an answer!" Panter yowled. "Okay, does a hero save cats?" I asked, sounding mysterious and not giving away much. "Yes, why would one ask such a silly question?" "There's your answer." I left him dazed and confused as he was looking at a tree like as if it was an object of mass destruction. Chapter 4 As I dash back to the Avengers' den I see Ironfoot pad right in to the den carrying some plump rabbits, boasting about his awesome catches like only he could. "Tony ''I don't think it's right to boast." Hawkeye said eyeing him in an obvious annoyance. "Yeah, but we got a message from the cat who got the message Deadpool, who got it from Black Panther, who got it from Storm..." Ironfoot said as soon as he put down the rabbits "GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone yelled at him. "Okay geez don't have to yell, the message is from HeroClan and it asked if we want to join." "Superfur must have some reason to do this." Captain America said wondering why HeroClan whould ask others to join. "Widow, tell them that we say yes to their invite." "Do I look like a messager, I just came back from there." I said, rolling my eyes. Sometimes it was hard being the only female Avenger. Then Hawkeye said this "We don't need to, we've already joined them." "When was that?" "When I became a member, okay?" Everyone was looking at Hawkeye in confusion. "Okay I'm a member of HeroClan!" "Why did you join?" I asked, my full attention going to him. Thor just entered the den, looking tired, Hulk following him. "Hulk need nap." Hulk said in his thundering voice. "What have ye been talking about?" Thor said "Heroclan." Ironfoot said bored with this conversation "We just came back from Heroclan after being invited by X we are now all members! Huzza!" Thor yelled. Well this day went by fast and oddly. Chapter 5 I looked up at Batclaw and yelled. "I'm sick of you treating me like a kit!" "If you don't like the way I do things, '''You can leave'!" "Fine! I will!" I stormed out of the warriors den and padded into the apprentices den when Flashpaw looked up. "What's wrong Robin?" "Batclaw treating me like a kit." "Ohh I get it your just mad right know right?" "I just left the old sidekick gig." I said in a confident, slightly cocky, manner. "You thinking of making a new team?" Flashpaw asked, half-admiring, half-worried. "Yep, I want you and the other apprentices to do the same." Then Ravenpaw, Beastpaw, Starfire, Wounderpaw, Aquapaw, Cypaw, Speedypaw, Terrapaw, and Flashpaw all said "Can we join?" "Okay but what's the name of this team and who's the leader?" Ravenpaw asked "I think the name should be Titans and the leader should be Robinpaw." Starfire said staring at me with an odd expression in her green eyes. "I would be honored to be come leader of the Titans." I bowed my head. After we got all members swore in but, I had to go talk to Superfur about my team. "It's okay be me." Superfur said, with no hint of disappointment in his voice. I pad back into the apprentice's den, my head held high. "Wowzers, what did you guys do to the apprentice's den?" I asked. "We tricked it out and made it into the Titans tower." Cypaw said "Now where is Beastpaw? I want to have a talk with him." I said, wondering where our green friend went to. "He went hunting with Ravenpaw, and if that isn't weird then I don't what is weird anymore." Speedypaw said in obviously referring to their disdain of each other and Beastpaw being the only cat that didn't eat any other animal. "Yeah, I would also like a talk with him." Terrapaw said, looking down at her paws. "I hope they never find out about me." I thought about my work outside the clan and how it would change everything if the Titans found out. Chapter 6 It's just an another boring meeting of VillianClan. "Why do we have to plan, why can't we just attack HeroClan?" Mammoth suggested. "Because if we do we'll all fall." The Brain said in his creepy, metallic voice. "All I want to do is take down Batclaw." Jokethroat said. "Can't we call our allies? Like Harlequin?" "NO! NOT HER!" Jokerthroat yowled not wanting his former partner to come and once again cramp his style. "How about the Terminator? You know the mercinary?" Terrapaw suggested. "No not him! It's just too mean! But I'll do it!." Lex said, bloodlust filling his eyes. "Ze Titans worst enmee, our friend." Madame Rouge said with an accent none of us could make out. "And maybe Hydra will join, I mean they hate Fury who's joined, they hate X who's joined." Jinx said, stating the obvious. "And what if they don't? Who will we call on now? Senisceo Crops? He does nothing but sit and plan a demise for Lanterneye." Gizmo yowled. "No, but what about Trigon." Ravenger suggested,who had actually made it to the meeting for once. "Maybe, but you'd have to to travel different demensions, and I'm not doing it." Loki said with a hint of boredom in his voice. "Ravenger, do you think your dad will do our job?" Lex said, the tone of his voice filled with a desire for battle. "I think so, I mean he can, but that doesn't mean he will." "Huh, but we have to get as many allies as we can if we ever plan to take over HeroClan." Doomheart said. "Meeting concluded. You are dismissed." Heroclan Special Edition (Not part of the story) "Robinpaw? Are you awake, dearest friend?" Starfire said in her usual, sweet voice. "Yeah Star I'm awake, thanks to you." Robinpaw said bitterly not noticing the flowers in her mouth. "Here is something I picked for you." She gave him a white rose, happiness with a hint of anxiety filling in her big, green eyes. "Uhh okay, thanks? Where did you get these?" Robinpaw asked feeling a little hot under his collar. "Oh Poison Ivy was growing some and I asked if I could have one." Starfire looked up at him hopefully. "Ugh, can I get you two a den or something?" A dark she-cat hissed. "Some of us can't take that disgusting, overly-sweet tone of voice coming from the two of you!" Ravenpaw grumbled in a disgusted tone. "Oh come now Rae I know who you like." Star said giggling, her bright and cheery nature showing once more. They left the tree and then Jerichopaw came up and using his telpathy, he told Robinpaw that Superfur wanted to talk to him about a a misson. "I gotta go! Star hold what ever you were thinking." Robinhpaw said in a flash, an unreadable twinkle in those eyes of his. "Ahh, Robinpaw, just the cat I wanted to see." Superfur said not looking at him. Not even he was certain if it was disappointment in the young 'hero' or a deep emotional pain would occur once he made eye contact. "What do you want me to do?" "There's this cat named Blade has been living in our terriory, get him to leave or join and you will be made a warrior." So Robinpaw left and darted out of camp then a brown tom push him down and then he cheaked his thorat "You're still a cat." The tom said. "What do you mean I'm still a cat!? What else can I be!?" Robinpaw yelled. "What I mean is that you're still a cat and you could have been a vampire." The tom replied, his voice calm. "Who are you!?" "I'm the daywalker. They call me Blade." Blade said his voice cool, an unreadble glint in his eye. "Who are 'they'?" "They are undead cats that feed on the blood of other cats and animals. I hunt them." "Who hunts you?" "Vampires that I kill." And in a flash Blade was gone. "What was that?" Robinpaw asked himself he shook it off and returned to camp, paranoia and suspicion filling his mind. Chapter 7 "NO! Rose I won't do it! I'm sick of doing dirty jobs!" The Terminator's voice was like steel; cold, heavy,and unloving. "But Father we need them! I hate living like this." Ravenger was Rose Wilson daughter to Deathstroke AKA Slade Wilson. "No! We don't need them!" "But they will pay us in fresh kill. That's something we are lacking." She turned her head to the pile only to find a vole still there. "Fine I may do the job, but only if I like what I hear." He sprinted out the den leveing his daughter alone. Ravenger sighed and headed out the den to. She looked around waiting for a certian something, no a certian some''one.'' "Eddy? You out there? Eddy?" Rose called out. "Right up here!" She heard Eddy's voice say. She climbed up the tree Eddy was in, for moons now she was seeing this lone tom, at first she couldn't see him for he was afraid what she would think, Eddy was the product of a deal formed by Neron. The odd figure gave Eddy something glowing and when he took it he ended up being in the dark forest and then Neron told him that he had one wish, Eddy wished to have powers but he ended up with red skin, horns, yellow eyes, flaming hot fur witch means she can't touch him without getting burned. She had powers too, but it's just visons of the future and some form of prossing people, like my brother. "Eddy maybe we should run away! Go to a better life! I hear Heroclan is accepting new members" I say to my red friend, his pelt glowing in the moonlight "Yeah, we should, but what if they don't accept me? What if I'm just another sideshow freak to them?" he asked, his voice small. "I don't think they turn us down, Eddy! They won't to helpless kits." Then I hear my papa calling me, I say goodbye to my only friend... Chapter 8 Blade headed in his den, the old cave was perfect for a vampire like. Well half-vampire like him, taking one last look at the dying moon he walked in the cave. The hole in the roof made enough light to come in so he wouldn't be stubling around in the dark. He laid down and sighed, he was going to have to move again soon. To bad he liked this area. "Make any new friends?" He mentor, Whistler said, the gray speckled tom was too old to be doing what he was doing, in fact he was so old his muzzle was all white. He looked at Blade with worry. Huntin' vamps took everything out of the young tom. "Nope, just more vampire scum laying dead for a few thousand years. Like they should." He said, his brown eyes glaring with hatered. Vampire killed his mother as she was carrying him, it alterd his gentic makeup, his DNA was rewritten. He has always been killing Vampires so he can finally kill his mothers murder. "Good, that UV light you were tinkering with is done. It's fixed, all you needed was to cross the wires." Whistler said, walking over to Blade with a metal cylinder in his mouth. "Time for serum Blade." He said, Blade looked at him and willingly trotted over to him. Blade inserted a rock in his mouth, as Whistler insert the serum Blade started to shake. He needed the serum, the serum was the thing keeping him alive. As being half vampire he needed blood. But he swore never to take a life, so this serum provied the noursiments the he needed. His fangs treatend to pop but the rock stopped that from happening. Blade calmed down as the serum started to work, he sighed and curled up to sleep until the night...... "Have a nice sleep Blade." Whistler said, he looked down at the sleeping figuer that was Blade, the elder looked at the tom with worry in his head and tears in his yellow eyes, it was years ago when he like Blade had lost his family to a vampire. Though unlike Blade he saw how his family died... FLASHBACK! A lone vampire looked at the den, he picked a perfect place to kill. He moewed a greeting, the den was simple and solitary from the rest of the world, the nearest help has got to be hours away. The family warmly welcomed the supposed weary traveler. The vimpire sadicalty smiled and took Whistler's mate as a captive. "Choose old man, between your mate or your kits." The vamp commaned. The young tom stood in shock, should he save his offsgring or save his mate? Both mean too much to him to loose so he leaps at the vampire, the mother cat smiled and bit Whistlers mate, then he turned and lunged at the younger tom. "Watch this." he whispered cruely. Then jumped and drained the kits. Then the mate, he pinned Whistler "Now you..." The young tom in a blinded fury of anger pushed him off and ran towards the dens opeaning, the sung had just risen of the tops of the trees, the vampire stupidly followed. Whislter ran out into the clearing and turned around to see the vamprie burning and screaming. Snice that day Whislter was dedicated to hunting and killing of vampires. Chapter 9 All was slient near the sea, just a few whales and nothing more. Namor smilied, "Not a land deweller in sight," Category:Fanfiction